


Flashpoint 2.0

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Barry made many choices in life that made one often wonder what the young man was thinking.





	Flashpoint 2.0

 

Barry made many choices in life that made one often wonder what the young man was thinking. Between all the timeline hiccups and metas, he didn’t know why he didn’t think of this faster. Then again, speed sometimes went against him. By sometimes, he meant a lot but that was not the point. The point was that the minute Barry swapped the red leather suit for his black leather jacket, he stood taller and breathed easier.

 

Team Flash were all happy with his decision. Wally’s grin took over most of his face until he found out he would still be running under the mantle of Kid Flash. Barry laughed and explained, when needed, The Flash will always be there but for now, Central City was under the protection of Kid Flash. The Rogues grumbled along with it when Wally darted in and out, stealing their weapons and replacing them with fakes. Barry watched from the cameras or shadows before slipping on his cover and taking to the streets. Fed up with the injustice in the town, Barry, taking on a new name of Flashpoint, took justice into his own hands. With training from Black Canary, with a promise of not a word from her mouth to another, Barry smirked, pulling his jacket on tighter.

 

Criminals on the streets got the message, fast. Many tried to stop him, to stand and fight. They found themselves on the ground in front of the CCPD. Some tried to run, Barry got a thrill out of them. Running from him to only face, well, him. He didn’t have to be nice and sweet. He threw a punch, heard the crack, watching the criminals all fall down. He found a new calling and it was freedom.

 

Sadly, freedom didn’t last long and Barry came face to face with running out of options. Barry, loving the new identity, didn’t tell anyone of the change and that led him now to his new predicament. Being hunted. Being hunter by the Green. Fucking. Arrow. Barry would have laughed at the situation if he was currently under threat, once again, of being shot be an arrow. Barry sighed, sweat seeping into his mask. Oliver was one hell of a persistent asshole. Barry often found it endearing. Tonight was not one of those nights.

 

If the world had subtitles, below Barry would read _“swears in speedforce”_. Good news, Oliver was out of arrows. Bad news, Barry was out of room.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Lightning tingled down his arm. Even his powers were attracted to that damn voice.

 

“Didn’t I just tell you asshole?”

 

Oliver didn’t seem impressed. Barry held back his laughter. Now was not the right time.

 

“Name, no codes,”

 

Barry pretended to think about it.

 

“Nah, I’ll pass,”

 

He looked for an opening and found a small one. Oliver seemed to have followed his thinking. Sharp pointy brinks dug into his back. Oliver’s arm pressing him hard against the wall. Barry’s breath shortened, nearly stopping. Oliver stared at him with a look. Trying to find something to connect the dots. Barry just looked at him.

 

Eyes met.

 

_Oh crap._

“Barry?”

 

Oliver staggered back and took Barry in, his eyes focusing on the jacket alone.

 

For the second time that night, Barry was pinned to the wall by one dominating Oliver. This time, instead of an arm pinning him, a pair of lips were against his own. Oliver kissed him as though Barry was still being interrogated. His tongue trying to drag all of Barry’s secrets to the surface. Hands digging into his jacket, pulling him so close that not even wisps of air could break them. Oliver pulled back.

 

“ _Oliver_ ,”

 

Barry had his eyes closed. Hands running over the front of Oliver’s suit.

 

“I – ah,”

 

Barry opened his eyes. Oliver’s debauched look in the Green Arrow suit embedding itself into his mind. _Good to know it’s not just him._

 

“That was good, that was, ah, very good, a plus with the kissing, just next time, can we not kiss in public as our identity’s, never know who is around,”

 

Oliver nodded. Silence still held his tongue.

 

Barry smirked, stepping around Oliver until their positions reversed. Oliver with his back to the wall and Barry in front of him, hands either side of his head and lips at the bottom of his ear.

 

“I expect dinner, next time Mr. Queen, before you get anything else from me, throw in dessert and I might even keep the jacket on,”


End file.
